Photographs
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: One-shot. Kagome ends up being Sesshomaru's chemistry partner. It's not very fun until she finds out a few unknown things about the demon.


"Mr. Taisho. Miss. Higurashi. Would you like to share?"

"No, sensei. Gomenasai," Kagome Higarashi blushed, tucking her chin against her chest to hid the embarrassment of being caught talking in class. The old monk was so hard of hearing, she and InuYasha must have been practically yelling to get the old man's attention.

"Feh," InuYasha spat from the seat next to her, pissed he got called out. He crossed in arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat, which wasn't far in the backless stools. They stayed silent for awhile, letting the sensei get back into his drawl over the chemistry lesson. After a minute, InuYasha turned back to Kagome. "So are you coming or not?" He asked referring to a party that was happening in two weeks.

"I might have to work, 'Yasha," she muttered under her breath. "I'll see if I can get the night off."

"You work too much," the hanyo said.

"I don't have money like you," she said. "I'm here on a scholarship, not cash." Kagome worked as a waitress four nights a week at a local restaurant within spitting distance of her apartment.

InuYasha shrugged, the red fabric of his sweatshirt bunching. Kagome and InuYasha had been best friends since Kagome had moved here the year before on a full ride scholarship to the Tokyo School for Advancement. Unlike InuYasha, whose deceased father's expensive estate paid the monthly tuition to keep the wayward hanyo in a school that would watch him like a hawk, Kagome's grades depended on her staying here.

"There'll be beer," InuYasha tried persuading. The boy flipped lengthy white hair over his shoulder. Like most demons, he preferred to make his lineage known by proudly wearing long hair and his cute dog ears. A glimpse around the class room would show many students with long hair, fangs, or claws.

"You know I don't drink," she whispered, trying to hold the conversation and copy the notes from the board. She'd wanted to sit in the front but InuYasha had dragged her into the back corner.

"Yeah, but he does," InuYasha said nodding at the wolf youkai across the room. Koga had pressed his chair against the wall, allowing him to sprawl out, the image of unperturbed. Seeing Kagome staring at him, the man shot her a smile, complete with razor-sharp canine teeth.

Kagome colored furiously before turning back to her friend. "Don't start. You know I'm not interested in Koga. And the minute he starts flirting, you get pissed off; so don't encourage him."

Before InuYasha could answer, a book snapped loudly followed by a loud breathy sigh. "Miss Higurashi, this is the second time today you've been caught disrupting my class."

"Gomenasai," she apologized again, glaring at her friend from under her bangs. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't," he said. He gazed around the room. "Hojo, trade seats with Kagome."

Kagome's head swiveled where, in the corner opposite where she and InuYasha sat, Hojo was. He immediately got up, like lightning struck him, and strode across the room. Kagome felt her stomach in her throat. Take Hojo's old seat? That meant her new lab partner was-

"Miss Higurashi, you are now Sesshomaru's partner," her sensei said with a pointed look and wave of the hand. Translation: move your ass _now_.

Kagome slowly gathered her things, glaring at the hanyo and muttering "thanks a lot, 'Yasha," as she slid off the barstool. Hojo gave her an apologetic look, though under that, she saw relief that he wouldn't have to sit by the demon anymore. He'd been late the first day of class and when he finally walked in, the only seat left was in the far crook of the room next to Sesshomaru. Hojo, like Koga, had flirted with Kagome. Unlike Koga, he'd gotten the point when InuYasha punched him in the jaw for hitting on the little miko. Now, he simply took his seat next to InuYasha without a second glance at Kagome. InuYasha turned, disgusted, towards the wall.

She walked across the green tiled science room floor and hoisted herself up onto the other stool, making sure it was as far from Sesshomaru as possible.

Satisfied, the sensei resumed his lesson in his typical monotone drawl. Kagome gave a hesitant look at her new lab partner. Sesshomaru was InuYasha's half-brother. But, where InuYasha was hot-headed and loud, Sesshomaru was quiet and cold. Though the full blooded youkai was collected, he had the same temper InuYasha did and if Kagome had a choice, she'd much rather be on InuYasha's bad side than Sesshomaru's.

The inu demon hadn't even blinked in the exchange of his new lab partner and he stared blasé at the sensei, as if he was watching a black and white movie of grass growing. Sesshomaru, unlike his half brother who wore the same crimson sweatshirt every day, was dressed to perfection in charcoal slacks and a tan colored button up shirt. The cuffs were unbutton, hanging around wrists that led into long hands, complete with extensive clawed fingers, giving the impression he cared about how he appeared but didn't feel like squandering his superior looks on high school kids. Like InuYasha, Sesshomaru wore his white hair long, even longer than his brother's. The tresses hung down his back, ending past the point where his body and the bar stool met. InuYasha's eyes, which were gold with traces of brown from his human mother, were nothing like Sesshomaru's. His were pure amber, lined with the red youkai marks across his long lashed lids. Centered above the golden lamps was a navy crescent moon. Two long stripes across each cheek, the same color as his eye lids, finished his facial marks.

Sesshomaru had to be the most gorgeous man on campus. Sesshomaru was _handsome_. Sure if you put him in a line up with every other drop dead sexy guy in school, he'd blow them away. But the demon had _class_, something most hot guys seemed to lack. But even with Sesshomaru's strikingly good looks, he was daunting, mean, and icy. Looking around the room, Kagome decided she would have much rather sat by anyone else. She would have traded seats with the homosexual Jakotsu and sat by Bankotsu, the rumored gang member. Even InuYasha claimed the guy had pulled a blade on him. She would have sat by Naraku, the sex fiend who had more than one rape claim over his head. She would have even sat by Kikyo, InuYasha's ex girlfriend, who had it out for Kagome because of her friendship with the hanyo.

The class dragged by painfully slow. Sesshomaru didn't look at her. Kagome found it even more difficult to pay attention to the boring lecture. She felt as if she were on egg shells sitting next to him.

When the bell rang, Kagome launched from her seat with the same urgency Hojo had used when trading her seats. She could defiantly understand the rush. She met InuYasha in the isle between the lab tables.

"I'll meet up with you later," she said over the chattering of her classmates. InuYasha nodded and fell in with the flow of traffic leaving the room.

Kagome waited impatiently as everyone else left the room before addressing the professor.

"Sensei, I'd like to again apologize for speaking in class," she said. _I may be a kiss ass but I'm_ not_ sitting by Lord of all things Scary._

"You're not going back to your old seat," the old man said, seeing right through her.

"I feel uncomfortable sitting by him," she said trying a new approach. She still used her sweetest little girl voice. She lowered her head and looked up at him through long eyelashes, pouting a little.

"Maybe you will be quiet then," he said looking over his wide rimmed glasses at her.

"Why didn't you move InuYasha?" Kagome snapped. She didn't mean to throw the hanyo to the wolves, but he'd been talking too!

"I wanted a quiet class," the sensei explained sorting through papers. "By putting the two brothers next to each other, there would have only been more disturbances."

Kagome sighed sadly. "Understood," she muttered knowing she would be sitting next to Sesshomaru no matter what she said.

The girl trudged to her next class, her loafers scuffing noisily across hard wood flooring. Her next class was photography and though it was her favorite class, her mood was ruined.

She took her place in the photography and art room next to her best girl friend, Sango. The other woman instantly knew something was wrong, given the usual cheerful face was hidden under a mournful expression.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. She had already grabbed two cameras for them and Kagome felt gratitude towards Sango seeing that they were the best two. Unlike the others, these two were the least scratched or chipped.

"I got moved in Chemistry," she muttered fiddling with the camera.

"You don't sit by InuYasha anymore?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshomaru."

Sango gasped loudly, causing several heads to turn. The girl gave them a threatening glare to mind their own business before turning back to Kagome. "Are you kidding me? No wonder you're upset."

Kagome nodded sadly. "He didn't talk to me at all."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sango asked. She picked up their portfolios filled with pictures they had taken themselves. She dropped Kagome's in front of her.

"I guess," she said, straightening pictures that had slid out of the yellow folder. "But it's creepy!"

The photographer teacher, Kaede, called attention to the class. Kaede was an old priestess, much like most of the sensei's at the school. She'd taken in interest in Kagome, given the girl's love and skill of photography.

"We'll be finishing up the nature project we started last week," Kaede said. "Those of you who haven't developed your pictures, head to the dark room. The rest of you, help out."

Kagome had finished hers, so she followed Sango to the dark room to help her friend. Kagome had taken a picture of the garden fountain using black and white film. The fountain was surrounded by purple hyacinths and white roses. The spout was twisted with ivy that trailed its way up the marble sides. The fountain was topped by an image of the sun and moon, representing the mixed race of demons and humans the occupied the school.

Sango's picture she decided to use was a shot she had directed straight up into a tree. The different colored leaves had bark had given the picture of very dreamy appearance.

"Anyway," Sango said. "Let's continue this conversation. When isn't Sesshomaru, Lord of Ice not creepy?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," Kagome said. She watched Sango work carefully. "Are you going to archery practice tonight?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't there last night. Kohaku needed me," she said, her eyes focused on her work. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Kohaku was Sango's little brother. After their father died, Sango took over caring for her brother. For a long time, Kohaku had fallen in with the wrong crowd. Finally, Sango had managed to get him back in control and spent all her spare time with the boy. Kagome couldn't be angry for Sango missing practice if she was with her brother; she knew how much the boy meant to her.

"I'll be there tomorrow, though," Sango said. She gave Kagome a teasing grimace. "But I'd rather not; I'm so bad at archery."

"Don't complain," Kagome said lightly punching her arm. "The rule was I joined photography, you joined archery."

"But you ended up being good at photography," Sango whined, still joking. "Kaede _loves_ you."

"Because I'm a miko, like her," Kagome explained. "Not because I'm a photographer."

"Whatever," Sango said going back to her work. "If that's what you think."

A week later, Kagome found herself still sitting next to Sesshomaru, practically twitching from the awkward vibes emanating from the demon. Kagome fearfully reached over his bare arms to grab the Bunsen burner. He cast her a look that forced a strangled apology from her. She twisted the rubber hose onto the gas nozzle. Kagome struggled getting the flame lit, striking it repeatedly. She swore mildly under her breath.

"Give it to me," Sesshomaru said, annoyed at her effort. She pushed the burner across the lab table who fiddled with it for a brief moment before striking the blaze and turning it to a respectable flame.

She began filling out their lab form, copying down materials and temperatures. She stared dumbly at the instructions. _An isomer? What the hell is that? God I should have been paying attention._ "What's an isomer?" she asked the demon next to her.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, only fished a dictionary out of his bag and handed it to her. _Prick_. She thought as she opened it.

She could see with peripheral vision Sesshomaru measuring water into a beaker. He took a knife and began peeling the potato they were using for the lab. She was confused as to what the point of this lab was, but maybe if she had been paying attention, she would know. Instead, she had been panicking slightly at the fact Sesshomaru was holding a scalpel.

"What ails you?"

"What?" she asked confused. She eyed the knife in his hand.

"You become nervous and anxious every time you come to this class," he stated dropping the peels into a pile.

"How would you know that?" she defended.

Sesshomaru lightly brushed his nose. "Demon sense."

She sighed. "You're intimidating," she answered.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. "I frighten you?"

"Intimidate and frighten are _not_ the same thing," she argued glaring at the cocky youkai.

"Intimidate. Verb. To make timid. Fill with fear," he recited staring at the lab table.

"Only you would know that," she shot at him.

He pointed a long finger at the page of the dictionary. Looking down, Kagome saw he was pointing at the word 'Intimidate' on the dictionary page.

She rolled her eyes at him and went back to work.

_Jack ass._

Kagome strapped her arm guards to her forearms, tossing Sango hers. They grabbed bows out of the storage closet that held the bows, quivers, and dull tipped arrows. Together they walked onto the field.

"He's creepy," Sango said when Kagome told her about what Sesshomaru had said during the chemistry class.

"No kidding," she said. "In the year I've been friends with InuYasha, Sesshomaru's never talked to me." When Kagome would go over to the mansion the two brothers plus servants shared, Sesshomaru would disappear into his wing of the manor like a shadow. Sesshomaru had the West wing, while InuYasha had the East.

"Who knew you only had to sit next to him to get in to talk," she said shrugging. "And here I thought the demon was mute."

"I don't want him to talk to me! He's scary!" Kagome said shouldering a quiver. _Scary, intimidating. Same thing apparently. _She felt someone bump harshly against her side. "Hey!" she yelled. She was about to say more but seeing the older girl that had bumped into her, she shut her mouth.

"Speaking of scary," Kagome muttered. Kikyo drew up her bow that was etched with creatures called Shinidamachuu, or soul collectors, Kagome had seen in books. Kikyo shot the target, hitting the red bull's eye head on. She was the only one here better than Kagome and though she never said anything, Kikyo found other ways to rub it in the younger girl's face.

"Would you rather be with Kikyo or Sesshomaru? Sango muttered watching the older woman draw her bow again.

"Is death an option?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Both are hell," Sango answered. She looked over Kagome's shoulder. "Look," she said pointing.

Kagome turned and saw InuYasha striding towards them. His hands were in the pockets of his red sweatshirt. He ruffled Kagome's hair when he got close to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him, smoothing her hair with her free hand.

"The bastard just drove here," InuYasha said using his favorite name for his half brother. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to show Sesshomaru leaning casually on the chain link fence. "Said he wanted to watch."

"Don't you have your car?" Sango asked. "Why are you riding with Sesshomaru?"

"My tires were slashed," InuYasha said with a hard face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kagome yelled with distress for her friend.

"I found arrow shafts in each tire," InuYasha said hesitantly shifting foot to foot.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo who was polishing her bow. She looked up, feeling Kagome's eyes on her. "Give you three guess who," Kagome muttered at the hanyo.

"I know," he sighed miserably. "Bitch." Though he swore about the older miko, Kagome heard the dip in his voice. He hated her, but he loved her. Kagome felt bad for him.

"Why would Sesshomaru want to watch the archery practice?" Sango thought out loud. She stared pointedly at Kagome, raising her eye brows.

"No," she said simply.

InuYasha looked between the two women. "You- you think- you think Sesshomaru _likes _Kagome? No way! The bastard doesn't like anyone but himself!" He wrinkled his nose angrily.

"I didn't say that, InuYasha," Sango said striding away to practice. "You did."

"When you go out today," Kaede said that day in class. "Take pictures of interesting things. Things you don't see every day."

Kagome and Sango instantly headed outside, instead of wandering the halls with the rest of their class.

"How was class with Mr. Scary?" Sango asked the shutter clicked on her camera clicking when she saw a demon holding hands with a human.

"Why do you keep talking about him?" Kagome asked exhausted.

Sango shrugged. "I know he scares you."

"He doesn't scare me," Kagome lied. "He's just…weird."

"But hot," Sango said. "_Really_ hot."

"Talking about me?" A voice said behind them. They turned to see Miroku, a monk in their class, and Sango love interest. Miroku was a good hearted fellow but had a wandering hand that managed to find any girl's butt. Kagome wasn't surprised when Sango said good-bye to Kagome and disappeared with Miroku.

Kagome wandered the school grounds, heading for her favorite place: the gardens. Coming around the corner of the building, she saw a dark car parked by the road along the far edge of the garden. The driver got out, opening the back door. Out of the back seat came a blur of dark hair tied up in a pony tail. The child launched herself into the arms of someone on the other side of the hedge. She saw the person hug the child and then stand up, taking her hand and leading her into the maze of shrubbery. Kagome ducked inside the other side, following the two. She peeked over the hedge, looking at her classmate and the small child.

She wasn't even aware when she brought her camera up or lined it up with the image of a happy child in a garden and the young man following behind her. The decision to press her finger and the clicking shutter were involuntary and rapid. Just fast enough to catch the small unintentional smile the flitted over Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome glanced at the picture tapped to the back inside cover of her binder. Last minute, she had kept the picture of Sesshomaru smiling. It was probably the most unusual thing she'd ever see but she liked the picture too much to give up to Kaede for the project. She'd convinced Sango to give her an extra she had taken. Raindrops plopped onto the clear tape she had used, making her close the ring binder.

She was walking home from school. Well, not home. She was walking to her apartment. Her scholarship paid for everything except room and board. Apartments were cheaper than campus. But Kagome would much rather pay extra than walk in the rain. Usually InuYasha gave her a ride but he had been sick that day. Kagome knew he wasn't actually sick, just not in the mood to come to school. She suspected it had something to do with seeing Kikyo being overly friendly with Bankotsu the day before.

A dark blue car slowed to a stop next to the curb. The tinted window rolled down and Sesshomaru leaned over to the passenger seat. Kagome gulped nervously.

"Get in," he said. Kagome hesitated about getting in the car with the demon but a loud clap of thunder made her decide. She slid into the seat, dropping her hood and brushing wet hair from her eyes. She felt her wet clothes suction to the leather.

"Thank you," she said.

"Where am I going?" he asked checking his blind spot and pulling away from the curb. His windshield wipers were on high but the rain still managed obscure a lot of the glass.

"Ninth street south," she replied pointing down the road.

Sesshomaru raised a surprised eye brow. "Do you usually walk more than five miles every day?"

"No," she said. "InuYasha usually gives me a ride."

Sesshomaru nodded knowingly. He'd known that but the fact had temporarily slipped his mind. "Where is my hanyo brother today?" he asked.

"He stayed home," she said with a little surprise over own. "Didn't you know that?"

"I don't pay attention to his schedule," Sesshomaru replied with the tone of distaste thick in his voice.

Kagome nodded awkwardly and sunk back into the leather seat. She knew Sesshomaru tried to spend as little time with his brother as possible. InuYasha refused to say why, always getting a distant look on his face when he thought about it.

"Why do you hate InuYasha?" she asked. Maybe she'd get answers out of him since she'd clearly never get them from InuYasha.

"That's none of your business," he said impassively. She saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel; his knuckles turned white.

"InuYasha's my friend," she said. "I'd like to know why my best friend's older brother hates him."

"He's never told you, then?" he asked looking at her briefly before flicking his eyes back to the wet roads. "Surprising. Though I should assume he's too ashamed to say anything." Sesshomaru's voice was so filled with revulsion, Kagome's stomach twisted.

"Why would InuYasha be ashamed?" she asked. She was starting to get annoyed with how cocky Sesshomaru was acting. "If anything, _you're_ the one who's ashamed of _him_."

"Ashamed to call him my brother," Sesshomaru growled.

"Tell me why!" she yelled.

"Girl, you are going to get yourself killed with your curiosity!" he threatened.

"And I suppose you'll be the one to kill me, huh?" she asked skeptically.

Sesshomaru glared at her and didn't answer. She saw the thoughts flash across his face."He's the reason our father is dead," he finally said.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. "You can't blame him for that! Surely-"

"He ran into the road," Sesshomaru interrupted bluntly. His eyes were glued to road. "Izayoi followed him. So did Toga." Kagome had never heard the name but assumed it was their father. Sesshomaru gave her a mournful look that was incredibly out of place on his usual stone cold face. "Even a demon doesn't stand a chance against an eighteen wheeler, Kagome."

Kagome stared horrified at him, the image flashing in her mind. She sat back in her seat, staring at the wet windshield. If what Sesshomaru said was true, no wonder InuYasha never said anything. To know that you were the reason your parents were dead? To know your half brother killed your father? It wasn't surprising there was such rivalry.

"I liked Izayoi," Sesshomaru said, making her jump. "But father followed her too."

"You hate humans because Izayoi followed InuYasha and your father followed her," she simplified. He nodded once, a sharp jerked movement. She saw his jaw tighten at the memories.

She watched him. _Who knew Sesshomaru and InuYasha both had such a horrible past. Sesshomaru's cold and mean because he's_ lonely?

"Do you hate me, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked timidly. Sesshomaru pondered her, thinking the answer over carefully. His fingers drummed a little on the wheel. "No," he said finally.

The rest of the drive was silent. Sesshomaru's story left Kagome with a lot to think about. She only pointed when her apartment came into view.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said putting her hood back up against the rain. She opened the car door and stepped out.

"Kagome," he called after her. "_I_ will be picking you up tomorrow."

His tone left nothing to be discussed and Kagome only nodded before shutting the door and running up the side walk to the door.

The next morning, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up at eight o'clock sharp, giving them half an hour to get to the school. He drove a Ferrari Italia, a car Kagome hadn't seen him driving before. She was impressed with the black sports car. She got in and wished him a good morning. He replied with a 'hello' back and though monotone, Kagome sensed something different in his voice.

Sesshomaru was wearing a navy shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tan pants went nicely with the dark shirt. Kagome thought it made him look especially muscular.

InuYasha had come over to her apartment the night before. She noticed right away he wasn't sick and when she asked about it, he quickly changed the subject. She told him Sesshomaru had given her a ride home, pointing out that she'd been soaked the bone by the time she got in the car, trying to guilt trip him. Kagome chose not to mention what Sesshomaru had told her. When she said he would be picking her up the next morning, InuYasha made a face torn between confusion, disgust, and amazement. He asked her not to explain.

The ride was actually enjoyable. For once, being around Sesshomaru wasn't awkward or nerve racking, like she'd been worried about. They talked about classes and homework on the long ride to the school. Sesshomaru even managed to make Kagome laugh a little when he expressed his strong dislike for their chemistry teacher. He showed off his car by going twenty miles over the speed limit, which made Kagome a little sad when she found out they got to the school ten minutes early.

They separated ways that morning, each heading for their first class.

Their chemistry class was much the same as the drive. They actually talked, joked around a little, and got odd stares from their classmates. In particular InuYasha, who gave Kagome a boggled look like she'd grown a second head. Kagome found herself enjoying the time she spent with him. When the bell rang, Sesshomaru told her he would be giving her a ride home.

Kagome waited, rocking from toes to heel, on the edge of the sidewalk leading into the student parking lot. Sesshomaru was running a little behind; Kagome remembered him saying something about a project he had to talk to a teacher about. Sango had teased her all through the photography class about getting rides from the demon. When Kagome's face continued to turn a deeper shade of red with each of Sango's comments, the other girl squealed loudly. "You like Sesshomaru?" she gasped. Kagome hid her face, nibbling her lip. "You do!" Sango clarified with wide eyes. Kagome felt her heart pounding just think about it. Her and Sesshomaru? How strange. Yet, really thrilling. He was attractive and once a person broke through his arctic outer layer, a nice guy. Sesshomaru was the last person she ever thought she'd have a crush on!

"Kagome."

The girl leapt up, yelping. Her books and papers scattered, spilling over the cement. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she gasped. "You scared me."

"Intimidated?" he asked giving her a smirk. She felt her heart flutter.

He bent over and picked up her binder. "No, that's fine, Sesshomaru. I got it," she said squatting down and piling her things together. She looked up at the silent youkai, who was holding her binder open. He had a strange expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked concerned. She stood up, her knees groaning in protest.

"Where did you get this?" he asked showing her the binder. He had found his picture tapped into the back cover. Sesshomaru wasn't smiling now.

Kagome colored a dozen different shades of embarrassed. "I-I took it with my camera," she stuttered. "You were with that little girl. Gomenasai, Sesshomaru. I should have asked you."

He stared at the picture considerately. Kagome wrung her hands nervously. _I guess I'm not getting a ride home from him. He's got to be angry!_ _I can't believe I was so stupid as to keep it!_

Sesshomaru shut the binder with a snapped and handed it back to her. She gazed at him, surprise clear in her brown eyes. He turned away, walking down the slope in the cement towards his car. He'd unlocked the door and opened it before he realized she wasn't following. "Are you coming?" He asked. His face was impossible to read. She jogged over and got in the passenger seat.

The ride was painfully silent. Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking very hard and for Kagome, that made the ride even more agonizing. She would glance at him every few minutes only to find his face completely unreadable. Kagome practically crawled with her tail between her legs when she got out of the car.

"Kagome," he said before she could turn and run.

"Y-yeah?" she asked grimacing.

"Come to the mansion tomorrow," he invited to her utter surprise. "Noon. Be punctual."

"Alright."

Kagome arrived at the mansion at five to noon, knowing Sesshomaru would be impressed with her promptness. She shifted on foot to foot nervously, her hand reaching for the silver door knocker that was in the shape of the Taisho family crest. _Don't be silly, you've been here hundreds of times!_ Hell, Kagome practically lived here. It was better than her lonely little apartment. The place was always busy with guests and servants. InuYasha always had friends over and Sesshomaru's personal servant, Jaken, was doing business with other demons. Sesshomaru worked his father's business but with school, Jaken, a kappa, did a lot to help the young master out.

Kagome finally gripped the door knocker, hitting it three times against the heavy cherry wood door. It opened immediately by the demon servant who held permanent watch over the door. InuYasha once told Kagome his father only employed full blooded inu demons. When humans became the dominant, full blooded demons of any kind were hard enough to find, let alone inu. Finally, he was forced to employ humans too. Though, no matter how hard she looked, Kagome never saw a hanyou other than InuYasha in the mansion.

"Lady Kagome," the neko demon said bowing. She always answered the door but even after a year, Kagome still didn't know her name. "Lord InuYasha isn't home."

"Actually, I'm here for Sesshomaru," Kagome answered stepping in. Her eyes gazed over the entry hall that always amazed her. The floor was polished black glass, reelecting everything that moved. Chandeliers made of silver hung around the hall. A grand staircase was in the center, the same cherry wood as the front door. On either side of the stair case there were doors and archways leading into other parts of the house. The manor was designed like two giant Ls placed together. If she went right, she would go into the kitchen and servant's quarters. The left archway would take her to the formal sitting room, guest rooms, and meeting halls.

"I will call him," the woman said with a flicker of surprise. She was dressed in a kimono like most of the maids and servants in the manor. Hers was plain red, showing she had no status in the house hold. She reached into her obi and pulled out a silver bell. The clear sound resounded through the hall. Kagome noted that the bell she pulled out to call Sesshomaru was different than InuYasha's. The hanyou's bell was bronze and the tone a little harder. Sesshomaru's sounded like chimes. Kagome thought the two fit the brothers perfectly.

Sesshomaru appeared at the top of the landing. "Kagome," he said simply. She took it as an invitation and started up the stairs. He met her on the landing between the two staircases. He wore jeans Kagome was pleasantly noted. She'd never seen him in anything other than perfectly pressed slacks. Even his plain grey long sleeved sweater seemed a little ragged. Kagome actually liked the relaxed look on him. She glanced down and repressed a giggle. Sesshomaru was wearing only wool socks.

"Come," he said going back the way he came. She followed obediently. He turned right and then right again, heading to her personal wing of the manor. Kagome instantly marveled at the difference between his hall and InuYasha. Whenever she glanced this way, she had always though it looks spooky and dark, much like Sesshomaru's personality. But she was wrong about that too. It was actually dark in a relaxing way. InuYasha's taste was, to put it bluntly, tasteless. He had cut outs from magazines, many of half nude women, tacked up. There were no rugs, unlike Sesshomaru who had afghans laying every few feet from each other. Sesshomaru had wall hangings and statues of demons, several of a man looking very much like him; Kagome assumed it was his father.

"Your father?" she asked when she stopped to look at a painting of a man and woman. He wore his hair up in a pony tail. He had one blue stripe on each cheek and no crescent moon. The woman wore her hair up also, with barrettes on either side. On her forehead rested the sliver of a moon. She, too, had a single stripe.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said stopping at walking back to stand next to her.

"Is that your mother?" Kagome asked pointing at the woman.

"Yes," he said again.

"I've never seen her," Kagome noted.

"She does not live here," Sesshomaru told the girl. "She did not want to live where Izayoi had."

"Do you see her often?" she asked the demon who had begun walking down the hallway again.

"No," he replied glancing over his shoulder. Kagome jogged to catch up. "She is even more…domineering than I am."

_Nice choice in words, Sesshomaru. _She thought following him. '_Domineering' is a little mild for what you are._ "Do you have any pictures of Izayoi?" she asked. "InuYasha doesn't have any either."

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, causing Kagome to bump into him. Sesshomaru waved a claw hand at a portrait. "This was my father's wing," Sesshomaru said. "Before he and Izayoi died, InuYasha and I shared the East wing. Nothing has been removed since his death."

Kagome gasped at the woman. "She's beautiful," she breathed.

"She was," Sesshomaru agreed.

"Speaking of people," Kagome said suddenly. "Who was the girl with you?"

"What girl?" Sesshomaru said tensing a little.

"The little girl," Kagome said. "The one you were with when I took that picture."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said picking up the pace again.

"How do you know her?" Kagome asked. It took two steps to match one of his. She'd have to jog occasionally to match his speed.

"She's an orphan," he said simply. He didn't need to say any more, Kagome understood. Sesshomaru saw a little bit of himself in the child.

"InuYasha's never mentioned her," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"InuYasha doesn't know of her existence," Sesshomaru answered with a little sneer at the mention of his half brother. "The half-breed would not understand my relationship with the child."

"You're relationship?" she asked a little horrified. She'd heard of demons taking small children for future mates. The idea Sesshomaru would do something so vulgar blew her away.

"She sees me as a father," he explained.

"Where does she live?" she asked. She was relieved that it was purely a guardianship.

"Here," he said. He back tracked a few feet and opened a door. Kagome stuck her head in. It looked much like her room as a child, or any child's room. The walls were a pale orange, the bedspread checkered in the same shade and a dark ginger. The room was considerably clean except for the massive amounts of stuffed animals and dolls everywhere. Kagome couldn't imagine an orphan having so many toys. Sesshomaru most have gotten them for her. Her heart softened at the idea of the cold youkai buying toys for the child. _Wouldn't a child get sick of staying in just her room, though?_

"Just my wing is larger than the orphanage Rin was at," Sesshomaru said reading her mind. "She's content to wander the manor in exception to InuYasha's wing. The servants are kind to her and understand that InuYasha should not know of her."

Kagome nodded, understanding Sesshomaru's desire to keep InuYasha out of the loop. InuYasha would tease his brother for being a softy and one of them would end up bloody at the end of that fight. "I won't tell him."

"Thank you," he said closing her bedroom door again.

"I'd like to meet her," Kagome said. "She's a cutie."

"She's out right now," he said but his face softened. "She'd like you."

"Why did you invite me here?" she asked. She was still mesmerized by just the halls. Her hands itched to explore behind every door. InuYasha had a bowling alley and game room but somehow Kagome figured Sesshomaru didn't.

"To show you."

"Show me what?" she asked.

"This," he said. He had stopped in front of double doors. He flung them both open with a flourish. Kagome gasped.

Inside, was a giant library. There were a least a dozen book cases set up in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with more cases, stacked floor to ceiling. In the back corner, she could see a spiral staircase of wrought iron leading up to the third floor. Hardcover, paperback, leather bound. Kagome had never seen so many and the book worm in here was squealing with delight.

"Your scholarship depends on maintaining your grades, am I correct?" he asked with a hint of satisfaction at her wonderment.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Consider this your own personal library," he said. "You can use this to study."

She turned to face him, confusion on her face. "Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru walked past her to a bookcase. Kagome read the golden plate above it: 'History.' Craning her head over his shoulder, she saw a lot of the books were demon or inu records. Sesshomaru leaned on the book case, pressing his forehead to the volumes. For once he seemed at loss for words or even, god forbid, stressed.

"I-" he cleared his throat. "I see in you what my father saw in Izayoi." He turned to face her, his face contorted in something other than boredom and self-righteousness.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked skeptically. _Is he trying to say he actually _likes _me__? _

"I didn't understand what my father saw in humans," he said stepping away from the book case. "Then I met you."

"How long?" she asked. "How long have you felt this way?"

"For awhile," he answered vaguely.

"So," Kagome said slowly. "You weren't angry about that picture?"

Sesshomaru let out a little chuckle that escalated to a full deep laugh. "No," he said. His shoulders dropped a little and he stepped forward. "Do you feel the same, Kagome? That's the real question."

Kagome thought hard for a minute. She looked up into his golden eyes. "I want to make you smile, too, Sesshomaru."

He kissed her heatedly at her answer, his fingers winding in to her scalp, loosening her hair from the binds it was in. Kagome stretched her arms to his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. Sesshomaru broke the kiss but held her arms in place when she went to pull away.

"Come with me," he whispered. His baritone voice sent shivers down her back.

He took her by the wrist, dragging her as he raced with demonic speed out of the room. He took her in a room down the hall. It was draped in burgundy and gold. Kagome saw the four-poster bed and knew it was his room.

He pressed her up against the pole holding the curtains that could be pulled around his bed. Sesshomaru began kissing her again, down her neck and across the sensitive collar bone. Kagome tilted her back, maneuvering around the post, baring more flesh to him. She heard him growl in the back of his throat. He snaked a muscled arm around her waist, pulling her off her feet and dropping her onto the bed.

The comforter was satin but after running her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair, the soft material couldn't compare to silk that was his hair. She bravely found the hem of his plain T-shirt and rubbed her palm against the hardened stomach muscles. He took it a step further by unbuttoning her shirt and tearing it open. He kissed down the area between her breasts that, to his disappointment, was still covered by a bra. He slipped his hand under the dip in her back lifting her up and using his other hand to unhook her bra. He tossed it to the floor where shirt already resided. Sesshomaru sat up, sitting on her thighs to strip of his own shirt. Kagome pulled him back down, nibbling on the upper point of his elfin ear. She heard him exhale sharply at the sensation that rippled through his skull and down his spine. She blew a light stream of air into his ear, ending it in a breathy sigh. Sesshomaru pressed himself closer to her and Kagome could feel his erection through the denim jeans.

The youkai kissed around her breast, licking lightly over the nipple and the dusty colored skin around it. She shivered at the sensation, causing him to smirk lightly. With his help, she wiggled out her skirt, kicking it to the floor. His jeans followed quickly, adding to the growing pile of clothing. He tugged her out of the silky panties covering what he wanted most. Sesshomaru kissed up her leg, leaving a thin red line from his fangs from knee to crotch.

Kagome gasped, wiggling at the feelings coursing through her blood. She moved his hands up to stroke her bare stomach. His tongue found its way between her legs, causing her to cry out, something between a moan and a gasp. His tongue worked a little faster, trying to get the same response from her. His finger added to the feeling, rubbing circles around her clit. Kagome pushed his boxers off and Sesshomaru kicked them off his ankles to the ground. She pulled him up, meeting his lips with her own. Kagome's hand curled around his stiff member, tightly pulling upwards. Sesshomaru grunted at the feeling. Her kissed out to her shoulder, fingers rubbing her core. Kagome felt her stomach coil and was determined to make him feel the same pleasure. Her hand moved faster, her palm slickened by his pre-cum.

Kagome moaned loudly, twisting this was and that as her first orgasm washed over her. Kagome's hand continued to jerk over his cock as she came. He moved her hand off when he felt the feeling in his balls build.

"Not yet," he said. She nodded.

Sesshomaru pressed his hand to her thigh, moving a little. Kagome spread her legs obediently. Sesshomaru slid into her, as if they were made for each other. Kagome moaned, feeling him everywhere. He took that as the go ahead, grinding his hips into hers. She thrust back, earning a moan from Sesshomaru.

He picked up the velocity, making it hard for Kagome to keep up. She grunted lightly with every thrust. Her hands tightened on his back, scrapping up to his hair lining and burying her hands in his locks.

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she moaned writhing under him. "Oh, God."

"Come on, Kagome," he grunted, thrusting hard. "Come for me."

"Sesshomaru," she screamed as she hit her high. "Ooh!"

Hearing her calling his name and the tightening of her walls around him, Sesshomaru came too. He grunted, still plunging into her.

They gazed at each other, breathing hard. Kagome's tender breasts pressed against his chest. She touched her lips to his cheek. Sesshomaru buried his nose into her hair, taking in the smell of moon flowers.

"Sesshomaru," she muttered just for the sake of saying his name.

And he smiled.


End file.
